If
by Salvatoria
Summary: What if Edward wasn't there to protect Bella from Victoria?  Takes place during the Battle in Eclipse. First FanFiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fanfic. It takes place during Eclipse. It's kinda weird. **

Chapter 1

I was freezing. I didn't know it was possible for it get this cold. I had just woken up from a night of this cold. I wished Edward were here. I knew he would just make me colder but at least I would know for sure that he was safe.

I was sitting here when his family was risking their lives to save me. It didn't make sense. I should be there in the clearing doing what I could. I knew that wasn't much. Why was a clan of strong vampires trying to protect me, an insignificant human? I knew the odds were okay. The werewolves were also fighting.

I glanced over at Seth. He was still in his wolf form. I wished I could know what was happening in the fight as well. I wished I could know that Edward was safe.

Suddenly Seth jumped up. He started whining and barking.

I watched him in utter confusion. He was barking at the trees. Then I saw her. Victoria. She stepped out from the trees. She was not alone; a young male vampire followed her.

She smiled at me. I was too petrified to move. She turned to the other vampire.

"Kill the wolf."

Instantly, the vampire had attacked Seth. Seth fought back but soon the vampire had won.

I didn't even want to see Seth. He died because of me.

Both pairs of eyes turned to me. The male started towards me. Victoria stopped him.

"She's mine."

Where was Edward when I needed him?

**Okay that was my first chapter. What did you think? Review! Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter will probably be longer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. (sorry I forgot to put that on the first chapter.) I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been wicked busy. I'll try to update sooner. **

Chapter 2

"I've been waiting for this for longer than you will know. I planned it perfectly. I made a strong army of newborns to kill the rest of your little boyfriend's coven. I knew they would leave you nearly defenseless, thinking you were safe wherever they hid you. It was like hide and seek. All I had to do was find you."

She started pacing. Her fiery hair bouncing with her.

"But that was harder than I thought. Your delectable scent was everywhere. You smell better than most humans. Almost like flowers.

"You know what's coming, don't you?"

I tried to nod but it came as an awkward head jerk. She was going to torture me then kill me to get back at Edward. A mate for a mate.

"The newborns will kill your boyfriend's coven but leave him alive. He will suffer for what he did to James!"

The male was shocked. "Who is James?" he roared.

"My mate." She answered simply. The male was horrified. He had no time to react. In a matter of seconds, she had ripped him to pieces and lit a fire.

She scooped me up and ran. After about 20 minutes we stopped. We were in the wilderness somewhere. I could only see trees for miles. No one would ever find us here.

Edward's POV

This seemed way too easy. It was so strange. Something was definitely up. All the newborns were only attacking my family. None had attacked me. The one I attacked put up a poor fight.

We were winning. There were only a few newborns left. The battle would be done soon. I waited impatiently for it to be done. As soon as the fires started I would go to Bella. My beautiful, perfect Bella. I smiled thinking of her and blocking all other thoughts out. I would scoop her up in my arms and kiss her.

I wished I could be with her. But she had to be safe. She couldn't be anywhere near the battle. I refused to let Bella get hurt. She was safe. No one but my family and the dogs knew where she was. I would have stayed with her but the army of newborns was too big for that. I had to fight.

I felt the wind blow through me. I hadn't realized how cold it was. Bella would be even colder on the mountain. This would be over soon and I bring Bella to her nice warm house. All the danger would be past.

Then I smelt the air. I recognized the scent immediately. It was the scent of burning vampire. I looked around. The battle was still going on. _My _family wasn't burning anyone yet. I was elsewhere.

I ran to Bella's camp. Hoping that everything was fine. I arrived in a matter of seconds. I fell to my knees. There was a burning vampire off to the side. I saw an unconscious Seth. He was badly hurt but still alive. I searched the camp but I couldn't find Bella anywhere.

"NO!" I screamed. How could I have let this happen to her!

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this is taking so long! I'll try to update more. **

**The next one will be the torture chapter. This one is kind of a filler just leading up to it. **

Chapter 3

Bella pov

Victoria seemed to be in shock that things had gone her way. She seemed to be in a trance. Her eyes were unfocused and she kept looking down at me. She must have thought I would disappear any second because she never took her eyes off me. She didn't even blink.

After one last glance, Victoria threw me against a tree. I heard something crack and I suddenly felt searing pain. I cried out. I was in a lot of pain but I knew if would only get worse. The thing is I wasn't really scared. Well, not for my life at least. I knew Edward would probably be safe. She wouldn't kill him. She wanted him to suffer like she did. Killing him would help him—it would end his pain.

Victoria was suddenly upon me. She produced a rope from nowhere. She didn't take her eyes off me as she tied me. I noticed how extremely thick the rope was. She was not going to let me escape. She didn't just tie my waste. She started with my wrists. She wrapped the rope tightly around each three times. Then she lifted me higher up on the tree so I was standing and my feet were about a foot off the ground. She climbed up the tree and tied my wrists to the rough bark.

Then, she wrapped the rope around the tree twice. She moved down to my arms. She wrapped the rope around the tree near my elbows securing my arms. Then she wrapped the rope around my neck, but all it did was choke me and cut off half of my oxygen because my arms prevented it from getting to close.

She circled around the tree twice, securing my waist. She continued down, securing my thighs and calves each wrapped twice. She ended with my feet. She wrapped my ankles just like she had wrapped my wrists. Then, she strapped those down too.

When she was done, I couldn't have moved an inch. The tying seemed to take an eternity to me but I realized that with vampire speed it probably had taken less than a minute. In the back of my mind I wondered where she had gotten the rope and why I hadn't noticed it before. But those thoughts were quickly washed away by other thoughts wondering what she would do to me.

Victoria stepped away to examine her work, only to step back a moment later. She smiled as she roughly tugged on each knot to make sure it wouldn't break or come undone. Then for the first time since we had arrived, she spoke.

"You know I was prepared for you to put up a fight. To offer some kind of resistance. But you have done nothing. Why is that?"

"I know what you will do to me. I know I will be in terrible pain and most likely die, but I don't care." I was surprised at how strong my voice was.

Victoria's face suddenly transformed into a look of utter confusion, then to a look of astonishment. "And I suppose you know why I am doing this. Yes?"

"Yes. A mate for a mate. You will kill me because Edward killed James. You want him to suffer."

"Of course. But I'm astonished that you are fine with dying for him. I'm curious, would he do the same for you?"

I ignored her question. I already knew Edward would do anything to save me. I asked her my own question, I needed to be totally sure. "Will you hurt Edward?"

"No. Well, not physically. He needs to stay alive. If I kill there would have been no point in killing you. He wouldn't suffer as I did."

I relaxed. My own life meant nothing to me.


End file.
